A data center can include an arrangement of electronic devices, including processing servers, storage servers, communication nodes, and so forth. The electronic devices can be arranged in racks provided in a room (or multiple rooms). To provide temperature control, cooling devices, such as computer room air conditioning (CRAC) units can be provided to manage the cooling of the electronic devices. Adjustable settings associated with the cooling devices can be controlled to provide cooling at specific locations and to a specific degree as needed.